


Reluctant

by tuesday



Category: Psych
Genre: 2009 fic, Comment Fic, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can't seriously tell me you never considered it," Shawn said, sidling up to Gus's left side. "This is the stuff of all your favorite fantasies come true. My amazing psychic powers have informed me of this most basic truth."</p><p>"Also, you have a tell," Mira said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reluctant

**Author's Note:**

> Written for one of my comment fic parties in 2009 for the prompt, "Gus/Mira/Shawn, resistant!Gus."
> 
> Original notes: "Okay, I could not resist Gus/Mira/Shawn, because it is a terrible shame that this ship does not exist in writing. Except apparently other people will have to write something quirky and endearing and semi-decent, because when I tried, all I got was preludes to porn. *grin*"

At first, Gus was reluctant.

He was convinced that this was why Shawn and Mira shouldn't have ever been left alone together, this right here. The way they had somehow bonded over skydiving or skinny-dipping or, or striving to drive Gus to drink--though Gus knew better on that last, at least, this time around--and they'd formed a terrible, irresistible alliance against him.

"You can't seriously tell me you never considered it," Shawn said, sidling up to Gus's left side. "This is the stuff of all your favorite fantasies come true. My amazing psychic powers have informed me of this most basic truth."

"Also, you have a tell," Mira said.

Gus tried to decide if he wanted to retreat so soon into the evening, and then it was no longer an option, Shawn wrapping an arm around his shoulders and Mira wrapping an arm around his waist. "A tell?" Gus asked, proud of how steady his voice came out, considering the downright earthshaking looks being directed his way.

Mira looked at Shawn fondly and tilted her head up, and Shawn grinned wide and easy, leaning across Gus to meet her halfway. Gus couldn't look away, though it wasn't the sort of kiss intended for a general audience. The sounds Shawn made into Mira's mouth were practically _obscene_ , and the darting flash of Mira's tongue drew something coiled and tight deep inside Gus to the forefront. When Shawn and Mira finally pulled apart, their lips were shiny, and all three were breathing hard.

"A tell," Shawn agreed, lips quirked, as he palmed the front of Gus's jeans. It took Gus a very long moment to remember what the hell Shawn was talking about, what with Mira mouthing at his neck and Shawn casually easing his zipper down like they had all the time in the world.

So yes, at first, Gus was reluctant. But Shawn or Mira alone were usually charismatic and convincing enough to overcome his defenses.

Combined? Gus never stood a chance.


End file.
